The present invention generally relates to a holding device for a phone or other electronic device. The device has an exterior housing and a generally hollow interior. The back of the exterior housing has a plurality of finger receiving finger loops which pivot from a generally parallel position with respect to the back of the device to a generally perpendicular position with respect to the back of the device. The finger loops may move independently and be independently added or removed from the device.
Holding cases for cell phones or other computer devices are very common. Theses cases generally protect the phones from damage which may render the phone inoperable or at least prevent unsightly scratches on the device. These cases can generally be purchased at any mobile phone store, electronic device store and are even common at kiosks in your local malls. These cases generally come in a wide variety of colors and patterns to suit the fashion (or lack thereof) of the owner of the phone.
Attempts have been made to provide cell phone holders with grasping means. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 200060279098 to Shipley discloses a universal finger loop for cellular phones and portable electronic devices of the type having a flexible loop of appropriate size to be penetrated by a human finger and a means for affixing it to a cellular phone or portable electronic device. The loop is positioned at the top of the back side of the device, where it may be easily and ergonomically penetrated by a device user during device interaction, whereby creating an assisted, secure grip between the user and the device. The finger loop may also comprise a transparent, flexible, or elastic strip to encircle the device body or battery cover; a reusable, adjustable closure that can adapt to different device sizes; or a means for adjusting the size of the loop to fit different fingers.
Further, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110065486 to Bayrami discloses a hard case for the containment of a communication device, such as a cell phone, PDA, or pocket PC. Also, the disclosed invention is a method for use of the hard case as follows, communication device is accessible by pressing push button releasing to open position cover. Further, the disclosed invention has two modes of use. The first mode is the tabletop mode in which the hard case is placed on a surface with hand holding element in open position thus angularly elevating hard case for easy viewing and use of enclosed communication device. The second mode of use, hard case is placed in a single hand with fingers engaging finger holes and hand palm engaging grooved non-slip grip.
However, these publications fail to provide a holding device for a cell phone which allows a user to hold the phone through independently movable finger loops. A need, therefore, exists for an improved device for holding and protecting a cell phone.